


fetus gang

by marksjeno



Category: ELRIS (Band), NCT (Band), 아이돌학교 | Idol School (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Herin and Mark are siblings, M/M, My favorite '02 liners, Non-Celebrities, Teen Angst, They could be my friends, a mess, au where jisung actually has friends his own age, do your school work kids, help dareum, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksjeno/pseuds/marksjeno
Summary: reumie: why am i here i don't associate myself with you losers---jisung creates a groupchat for a project and they do everything but work.(dareum kinda wants to die.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nam dareum - reumie
> 
> karin - babyrin
> 
> herin - dimples
> 
> jisung - dancing king
> 
> samuel - real dancing king

**_jisung park_** has added **min karin, samuel kim, nam dareum** and _**seo herin**_ into the chat!

 _ **jisung park**_ has changed their username to **_dancing king!_**

dancing king: hello project mates

min karin: the-

 ** _min karin_** has changed their username to **_babyrin!_**

samuel kim: boi how dare you steal my title

samuel: fuckin fake

 ** _samuel kim_** has changed their name to **_real_** **_dancing king_**!

dancing king: are u srs

nam dareum: what

nam dareum: what are you guys doing

nam dareum: we have a project due next week

seo herin: dont worry we can do it the day before its due 

 ** _seo herin_** has changed their username to **_dimples_**!

nam dareum: are u high

dimples: high on life

babyrin: eh im not feeling this project

real dancing king: same

dancing king: me2

nam dareum: are all of u high

nam dareum: im not gonna jeopardize my grade for ur lazy asses

dimples: then you do the project lol wtf

nam dareum: what

nam dareum: ...

dancing king: herin chill

dimples: i am chill LOLOLOLOLOL

babyrin: too many lols, she is pressedt™

nam dareum: im so-

dimples: I JUST THINK IT'S FUNNY HOW

real dancing king: JDJSJSN fuck no baby!

dimples: WE JUST CREATED THE GROUPCHAT AND YOU'RE BEING R00D

dimples: im nice and cute so please be polite

nam dareum: oh

nam dareum: im sorry

dimples: it's ok :)))

 ** _nam dareum_** has changed their username to **_reumie!_**

reumie: so uh

reumie: wuz poppin jimbo

real dancing king: .... 

real dancing king: this is gonna be so much fun

 


	2. gIVE IT BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone stole dareum's shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nam dareum - reumie
> 
> karin - babyrin
> 
> herin - dimples
> 
> jisung - dancing king
> 
> samuel - real dancing king

reumie: ok.

reumie: which on you assholes stole my shit

babyrin: what was stolen

reumie... my shit

dimples: like ur literal shit...

real dancing king: now listen...

dancing king: are u one of those weirdos that collect their poop and keep them in jars

dancing king: because if so im kicking you out the group

reumie: NO

reumie: i dont collect my poop

reumie: someone stole my stationery set...

reumie: and i know it was one of you long titty no nipple havin ass bitches bc i gave u guys my locker combo

babyrin:...

babyrin: YOU MEAN THAT FUCKING MY LITTLE PONY STATIONERY SET

babyrin: nobody stole that shit believe me LOL

real dancing king: mY lITTLEPONY???!!? kdidkskdjdn

dancing king: iM SCCREAMUNNG

dimples: I CANT BREATHE DAREUM WHAT

dimples: YOU're 15 YEARS OLD AND YOU'RE CRYING OVER A FUCKING MY LITTLE PONY STATIONERY SET

reumie: im

reumie: sTOP LAUGHING ATME

reumie: which one of you crackheads took it

dimples: not i

dancing king: ^^

real dancing king: ^^^

babyrin: im...

babyrin: i may have a taken a post it note

babyrin: and a pencil

babyrin: and the whole thing

reumie: ...

reumie: BTCIDI GIVE IT BACK

babyrin: NO

babyrin: you're a fake my little pony-inator

real dancing king: MY LITTLE PONY-INATOR

reumie: how would you know

babyrin: I JUST DO

reumie: GIVE IT BACK

babyrin: fuckOFF

dimples: im scReaming

dancing king: reumie i'll buy a new one

babyrin: HUH

real dancing king: whattheuck

reumie: jisung

reumie: park jisung

reumie: jisung park

reumie: the love of my life

dimples: now hold on-

reumie: THANK YOU AIDIDIDKSOZ :)))))))

real dancing king: jisung i want something too

dancing king: then buy it yourself 

dancing king: broke ass

babyrin: LMFAO

reumie: quit laughing

reumie: tomorrow when i see u it's hands on sIGHT

babyrin: ur 3 feet tall i will STEP ON YOU

dimples: being tall is a blessing

real dancing king: you know what be QUITE

dimpes: quite

babyrin: quite 

dancing king: quite

reumie: quite

real dancing king: ... bye

 


	3. ...lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> samuel thinks he's lost his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is starting to get a big angsty, it isnt just gonna be crack :/
> 
> nam dareum - reumie
> 
> karin - babyrin
> 
> herin - dimples
> 
> jisung - dancing king
> 
> samuel - real dancing king

_**dancing king**_ sent a photo!

dancing king: dareum and i are bout cute as fuck

reumie: yes we are

babyrin: now that's a lil gay

dimples: lol you would know

babyrin: i have no reply to that

real dancing king: ... lol

reumie: sammy wassup

babyrin: "... lol" the fuck wrong witchu

real dancing king: ??? nothing what

babyrin: my dude... i can tell ur pressed up something speak up

dimples: yeah we wont judge

dancing king: im here for you bestfriend

real dancing king: "bestfriend" he says

reumie: uh woah

real dancing king: dude shut the fuck up

dancing king: what

dimples: what just happened

babyrin: what's the issue the-

real dancing king: you call me ur "bestfriend" but u ditch me to hang out with dareum

real dancing king: u even fucking eat lunch with him and his friends and you know im not good with new people so i end up eating my lunch in the bathroom like a fucking loser

dancing king: samuel what the fuck

dancing king: you never told me any of this

dancing king: ur making a big deal out of something that could've been resolved a while ago

reumie: i didnt mean to intrude... i didnt want to make u guys fight

dancing king: no dareum

dancing king: you did nothing wrong samuel is being an ass

babyrin: jisung dont be like that...

dimples: .

babyrin: lol what

dimples: karin we should just stay out of this

babyrin: herin they're literally arguing right in front of us

dimples: ...

real dancing king: you know what

real dancing king: i didnt expect u to understand

real dancing king: fuck you

  _ **real dancing king**_ has left the chat!

dancing king: fuck him

dancing king: he just stared saying shit like that outta nowhere

babyrin: ....

dimples: well... im gonna go do my homework

reumie: ...me too


	4. you dont know anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> herin tries to use mark to fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nam dareum - reumie
> 
> karin - babyrin
> 
> herin - dimples
> 
> jisung - dancing king
> 
> samuel - real dancing king

dimples: ok so

dimples: the gc has been mute for the last couple of days and our project is due on friday....

dimples: so im going to add my amazing step brother (read: stepmom) along with sammy so we can sort this out

dimples: MY GRADE SHALL NOT SUFFER DAMN YOU ALL

 ** _dimples_** has added _**markly**_ and **real dancing king** into the chat!

markly: hello children

markly: it is i, your savior 

dancing king: what the fuck

markly: LANGUAGE 

dancing king: herin,,,,

dimples: he will hELP YOU GUYS

babyrin: ohhimark

markly: hello young cute one

babyrin: sjsjsjkssijdod

babyrin: is this man high?

dimples: he just got back from hanging out with johnny so probably

markly: AHEM ANYWAYS

 ** _markly_** has changed their username to **_fairy godmother!_**

fairy godmother: please enlighten me on the issue

dancing king: dude i dont even know u why should i confide in you

fairy godmother: so i can HELP

real dancing king: we dont recieve help from twinks

babyrin: HE SJSKKSKSKAKSKJSKAKAKSJSJDJJD

dancing king: ohmygoososod

dimples: bE fucking N I C E

fairy godmother: i fucking hate you goddamn sixth graders

babyrin: we're all 15

fairy godmother: SAME DIFFERENCE

fairy godmother: ANYWHO

fairy godmother: do you infants want to settle your problems or spend the rest of your lives miserable over the fact that u have lost ur bestfriend over something petty

real dancing king: it wasnt,,, petty

dancing king: yes it was u big baby

babyrin: oh here dey go

dimples: karin plEase

fairy godmother: plEATHE ending a friendship over the fact that your bestfriend found a new friend is petty

fairy godmother: like,,, get a hobby, make new friends

real dancing king: you say that like it's easy

fairy godmother: it is. dont be a loser

real dancing king: insensitive fuckwad

dimples: samuel what the fuck

dimples: dont talk to him like that

babyrin: he's only trying to help

real dancing king: you all just dont fucking understand

dancing king: well HELP us understand we arent fucking mind readers

real dancing king: YOU of all people should understand we've been bestfriend since diapers and it seems like you dont even fucking know me at all

real dancing king: you dont know that whenever you arent around i can barely fucking breathe

real dancing king: you dont know that when we started this damn group project that it took me hours to convince myself that you all wont hate me and think that im a complete fuck up

real dancing king: you dont know that every night i cried myself to sleep thinking that you've replaced me with dareum because you finally realized that im a piece of shit that doesnt deserve you or anybody

real dancing king: you dont know how fucking scared i am you dont know how much i hate myself and you dont know how much i fucking love you

real dancing king: fuck you jisung

 **real dancing king** has left the chat! 

dancing king: fuck

dancing king: fuck fuck fuck fuck 

    **dancing king** has left the chat!

babyrin: omigod

reumie: ...

dimples: reumie,,,

dimples: you read that whole thing??

reumie: i read everything i just didnt reply

fairy godmother: ,,, i dont think i helped that much

dimples: you think

dimples: ur such a fuck ass

fairy godmother: im sorry

fairy godmother: i'll make u a sandwich

dimples: ,,,

dimples: everything but cheese on it plz

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> samuel is based off of me btw


	5. private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> samuel and jisung private message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one day whoooooooooooo

> private chat between _**jisungslovelie**_ and  _ **sammyslovelie**_

sammyslovelie: sammy

sammyslovelie: samuel

sammyslovelie: samuel arrendondo kim

jisungslovelie: what

jisungslovelie: what could you possibly want

sammyslovelie: ... why didnt u tell me

jisungslovelie: because you wouldn't understand 

sammyslovelie: but i do understand now

sammyslovelie: communication is key sammy

jisungslovelie: dont do that

sammyslovelie: what

jisungslovelie: dont talk to me like im some fucking 5 year old that's 3 seconds away from blowing up

sammyslovelie: im sorry sammy

sammyslovelie: im sorry that i ditched you for dareum

sammyslovelie: im sorry that i've never paid close attention to you

sammyslovelie: please know that even though im an awful bestfriend i do love u so much it hurts

sammyslovelie: i will always be here for you dont ever think that i wont be there for you

sammyslovelie: if u cant sleep at night i'll climb through your window and cuddle the shit out of u until you sleep i dont fucking care

sammyslovelie: if u feel like a piece of shit and youre a crying mess fuck let me know 

sammyslovelie: i want to be there for you sammy

sammyslovelie: im so sorry

jisungslovelie: jisung fuck

jisungslovelie: stop im fucking crying

jisungslovelie: i loveyou somuch plwasjedkksjsjd

sammyslovelie: guckujtdds i love u samuel arrendondo kim

jisungslovelie: ehhhhh pendejo

sammyslovelie: dont make me pull out google translate 

jisungslovelie: STOP

jisungslovelie: te amo

sammyslovelie: i dont know what that means but yeah i love u

sammyslovelie: we're good now right

jisungslovelie: yes

sammyslovelie: .... should i add you back to the gc??

jisungslovelie: after everything that happened?

jisungslovelie: no... just give it awhile

sammyslovelie: ok

sammyslovelie: whenever you're ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway through writing this i realized that lovelie looks like "love lie" .... it's just "lovely" spelled in a cuter way lol
> 
> anywho that's an enough angst (for now at least)
> 
> imagine samuel and jisung being the fluffiest & cutest best friends on earth please @ god make it happen before the world ends


	6. do you like him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dareum and samuel talk.

private chat between **_dareum_** and _**sammy**_!

dareum: yo sammy

dareum: did u send the presentation to the teacher?

sammy: yeah

dareum: ...cool

sammy:....

sammy: is there anything else u need?

dareum: can i ask you question?

dareum: you dont have to answer...

sammy: ok

dareum: ... do you like jisung?

dareum: like... like LIKE him

sammy: no comment

dareum: i wont tell anyone if u do like him

sammy: i dont like jisung

sammy: do YOU like him?

dareum: .... no comment

sammy: ... ok

sammy: see you tomorrow reumie


	7. cute sibling shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> herin and mark are like those annoying siblings that won't shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nam dareum - reumie
> 
> karin - babyrin
> 
> herin - dimples
> 
> jisung - dancing king
> 
> samuel - king sammy 
> 
> mark - fairy godmother

dimples: mark just walked up to me and kissed me on the fucking lips

dimples: i have herpes

babyrin: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

reumie: ? ok

 _ **reumie**_ added **_dancing king_** and **_real dancing_** **_king_** into the chat!

real dancing king: huh

real dancing king: hollup

 ** _real dancing king_** has changed their name to **_king sammy!_**

fairy godmother: i luh u

dimples: PLEASE STOP

fairy godmother: my adorable baby sister

fairy godmother: my love

king sammy: that's creepy

fairy godmother: HI SAMUEL

fairy godmother: how are u

fairy godmother: im sorry i made you sad :(((

king sammy: im fine and it's ok :)))

fairy godmother: my cute son

king sammy: ooookkkkkkkk

babyrin: mark is so cringey

fairy godmother: karin shut the fuck up

dancing king: WHAT IS HAPPENING 

babyrin: can i live?!? can i fucking live?!?

fairy godmother: no bitjaijejsjsjw

king sammy: the-

fairy godmother: hERIN JUSTCLIMED ON TOP OF ME AND STARTED SMOTHERING ME WITH A PILLOOWOWOWOW

dimples: AND U KICKED ME IN MY FUCCKCIIDNGN BOOB

fairy godmother: FUCK YOU

dancing king: CAN YOU HEAR MY SCREAMMDMMDMDSS

king sammy: yeah it's kinda weird that ur screaming on the toilet

reumie: u guys are hanging out?

king sammy: ye

reumie: oh

babyrin: HERIN SMOTHER HIM UNTIL HE PASSES OUT

dimples: IM TRYINGNGN THIS BITHC IS STRONGNGNY

dimples: HE KEEPSKICKING MEEE

fairy godmother:[ _video_   _attachment_ ]

fairy godmother: KEEP TRYING BITCH

dancing king: whYARE YOU KICKCINGG HER SO HARD

fairy godmother: she'S TRYING TO FUCKINGG KILLMEKWKSKSKAjdkaknsklskwmsne

babyrin: KILL HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

reumie: oh my fucking god

king sammy: STOP JISUNG IS LUAGHING SO LOUD I CANT BREATHE

dimples: ok

dimples: i think he's deadssokskajdjsjsjdjs

king sammy: oop dere she go

fairy godmother: im now sitting on top of her

fairy godmother: STOP SLAPPING MY ASS

dimples: I CANT bREATHE

dimples: [ _photo_ _attached_ ]

dimples: HEAVY BITCH HES GONNA KILL ME

dimples: CALL THE POLICE

fairy godmother: karin ur next

babyrin: uh DEUCES!

king sammy: guys jisung is still laughing really loud please send help

dancing king: i xnanwmntntnrnanns

reumie: u guys are weird

dimples: ok so mark has now gotten off of me and now we are cuddling on the floor in the middle of his bedroom

reumie: sibling goals

king sammy: that's so cute

dancing king: i am done shitting

dimples: ok bye

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPPORT ELRIS' COMEBACK

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, this idea just came to mind lololol
> 
> if you aren't familiar with some of the characters please look them up! they're all cute kids
> 
> please leave a comment! i love comments :)))
> 
> follow me on twitter so we can be friends! @iovesamuei


End file.
